


tomarry vampire fanfic

by yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker/pseuds/yoguysitsmeadepressedmotherfucker
Summary: ok,i was simply reading twilight when i got the idea of this,dont judge me,as the title suggests,this is a tomarry fanfiction,with a twist,tom riddle is a vampire.hint hint,wink wink.tom came back in second year and ginny is dead.it's more of teenage tom riddle than scaly faced lizard-like good old moldy-shorts.harry potter has gone through a early creature inheritance,and better yet was taken to riddle manor,but little does he know that his mate is in riddle manor,and ready to claim him and his own.precautions:rape in the first chapter,it will be marked where.i wouldn't write it if it didn't have smut,remember that.





	tomarry vampire fanfic

harry potter pov:   
i was sitting on my bed, minding my own business when hedwig bloody decided that it would be bloody brilliant to make a noise. but hell, it was midnight, so it makes it even better. oh, so much better since my uncle came in to yell and most definitely beat me.   
but the most surprising thing was he didn't yell at me, but he did hit me. at first, he just glared at me, then he walked all up in my space and pushed me down face first on the bed. i wouldn't be complaining if it weren't for the fact that i'm only in my boxers.   
he decided that he'll start by his usual; the world famous 'use your belt as a whip' technique. it wasn't as bad as when i was little, but it still left scars. i tensed up waited for the beating, but it never came.   
*RAPE WARNING!!! SKIP IF NEEDED*  
when i turned around to see what was going to happen, i was met with a fat walrus. well, that's what i thought it was at first. turns out that the 'fat walrus' was my naked uncle. at first, i didn't know what to make of it, but when he reached for me, i got a clue. i reached for my wand but my uncle was quicker; surprise.  
he grabbed it, twirled it in his fat hand, then snapped it. and through my shock, he threw it across the room, then turned back to me. he grabbed my hands and tied them together with the bedsheets, then stuffed the excess bedsheet in my mouth as to muffle my cries.   
in one swift rip, he had torn my boxers in half and threw the remains across the room next to my wand. he looked down upon me with lust in his eyes, then he positioned himself to me, then pushed full on all twelve inches inside of me.   
i tried to scream but had no success with the bloody cloth in my mouth, nor could i hit him with my hands tied. so if you add them together you'll figure out that i was forced to lay there and get raped by my uncle. but fuck, at least he isn't related by blood, or that would be worse.   
but honestly what's worse than getting raped by your uncle, your uncle enjoying it. oh! you already knew that? well congratulation, do you want a gold star? or a cookie, yha you want a cookie. but i can't get it right now, 'cuz imma getting molested by my uncle.   
as he pulled out he would pant, and while he pushed in he'd grunt, which in the ways of the 'vernon dursley language' meant that he found that this, this act of child abuse felt good to him and that he approved of it happening in the future.   
so i just sat there as he pounded against my perineum, and every so often i would cry out in pain because fuck! getting raped hurt. but he just kept going, he never stopped, well, until he did. eventually, it took forever but eventually, he exploded his warm seed inside me, grunted, then pulled out.  
he stared at me, lust gone from his blue eyes, then collapsed on top of me. soon after i heard the thunderous snores bellowing from my uncle on top of me. somehow, don't ask me how i managed to maneuver myself out from under his three-hundred-pound self, without waking him. once again, surprise.   
*FIRST RAPE OVER*  
i quickly wiped myself of cum and blood with the shirt, more or less the remains of a shirt, that was on the floor. i threw the shirt in the hamper in disgust. i quickly got dressed in muggle clothing and as quietly as i could, packed a bag of my necessities; my invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, some clothing that fit me the best, and the remains of my wand.   
once they were all in my backpack i put it on and silently left the room and went down the stairs, not before letting hedwig out of the window. i picked the lock to my 'old bedroom' at the foot of the stairs. i grabbed my broom, and at last, left the house.   
finally, out of the place i've been forced to stay at since the mere age of fifteen months, i sighed happily. i mounted my broom and took off to london. it was always exhilarating to be on a broom in the air, but even more so with all my adrenalin from running away from horrid people, i'm related to. i didn't realize that i was going through more pain than i was minutes before.   
once i arrived in london, i landed in an ally near the leaky cauldron. i dismounted my broom, then walked to the leaky cauldron. witches and wizards kept giving me weird look's as if they didn't know who i was. i rolled my eyes and entered the wizarding building. i walked right up to the bar to the innkeeper who's name i've forgotten.   
''what'll be miss,'' the man asked. i looked at him in disbelief. 'he called me a girl. does he not know that i'm harry potter?' i thought distraughtly.  
''you look tired lovely, how 'bout a room on the second floor, hum. how's that sound?'' he asked me. i nodded my head. he pulls out a book and writes down the information, pausing at the name.   
''what's your name lovely?'' i stare at him, then i lift my bangs, (which felt different than they used to, actually, all my hair feels different) and he jumps back.   
''oh i'm so sorry mister potter! i had no idea it was you.'' the innkeeper say's a little too loud for comfort. i wince slightly, and that is when i figured out that four people were walking closer to me. i instinctively reached for my wand, but it wasn't in my pocket. the two closest men grabbed my upper arms, then i felt the feeling of a fishing lure attached on the inside of my belly button.   
the next thing i knew was that i was outside a huge mansion. i got dragged inside and down many twisted hallways, but when i saw a couple well-known deatheaters, i started to panic. 'perhaps i'm at malfoy manor,' i thought trying to think about what malfoy manor looks like. 'or riddle manor,' i shivered, trying to ignore the fact that it might be true.   
soon enough i was shoved in a dark cold room and had the metal door closed behind me. i came to the conclusion that this was the dungeon and i will remain here for the rest of eternity. i sat in the dungeon for what felt like days when suddenly light was emanating from where the door was located. soon before i knew it there was a man standing in front of me with a whip and some rope. he grabbed my wrists and tied them together then to the wall.   
*SECOND RAPE WARNING*  
the first thing he did was tore off my clothes and vanished them into oblivion. when he undid his belt, i started screaming. he cracked the whip against my chest, but that only provoked me to scream louder. eventually, he cast the silencio charm on me and proceeded to take off his clothing. once all was off he turned me around and pushed my face into the wall and spread my legs. i screamed silently as he pushed inside of me.   
getting raped is one thing, but getting raped twice in the same day is another. now don't get me wrong, it's a life-changing experience by itself, but twice. i don't know what's worse, getting fucked by my uncle, or a deatheater, but it's bad either way. when i thought i couldn't take it any longer he exploded cum inside of me but kept on pounding against my perineum.   
when he finally pulled out i was bleeding obsessively and had no ultimate way of stopping it with my clothing vanished. he reached for his whip on the floor. with one loud crack, i had the whip broken against my back; but he didn't stop there. when he was finally finished hitting me, both my back and chest were covered in bloody whip lashes.   
*END OF RAPE*  
''you are nothing but a toy! you will never mean anything to anyone! i hope you enjoyed that because that's all you're gonna get while your here.'' the man said to me as he got dressed. he picked up his things and left me tied up and the silencing charm still intact.   
'''use wandless magic''' came a hiss to the left of me. i turned and saw a huge snake. i pressed myself against the wall the best i could with the whip lashes. the basilisk came closer to me, leaned towards my face, then licked my cheek. '''don't be frightened little one, i'm not here to hurt you. now use wandless magic to undo your silencing charm, i'll get you untied.''' i focused on my magic, trying to force it to my voice. there was a light buzzing around the room, then it dissipated.   
'''speak little one, tell me, what is your name?''' the basilisk said to me.   
'''harry,''' i crocked out, '''harry potter ma'am''' the large snake laughed then said;  
'''call me medusa harry. my master told me to protect his mate with my life, and i am doing so by getting you untied. don't worry little one, he'll come down as soon as he can, you just have to be patient,''' medusa said to me, going back to getting me untied.   
'''i'm voldemort's mate?!''' i say in utter befuddlement, the large snake hisses in approval.   
'''but he's been trying to kill me since i was a baby, and i'm his mate! this doesn't make any sense. if i'm his mate, then why has he tried to kill me?''' i cry out and began to cry. my hands came untied and i instantly grabbed my thighs and squeezed them tightly. medusa wrapped herself around me, as to comfort me.   
'''hush little one, it's okay. just listen to me; you don't know who your mate is until both of you are sixteen or both have gone through a creature inheritance. you are fourteen, which means that you have gone through an early inheritance because something traumatic has happened to you recently.   
'''but don't worry little snake of mine, he'll come down here soon enough and until then, i'll protect you from harm. i've never had any hatchlings, but i'll take care of you as if you are one of my own. don't worry little one, you are loved. forever and always.'''   
the basilisk said to me then licked my cheeks, as if to wipe away my tears. i cried silently, waiting for my mate to come and save me from this prison, and make me feel loved


End file.
